Tettra Z. Arnora
General Information Age: Twenty-Two Birthday: July 6th Birthplace: Onboard the 'Silver Heart', around the Northwestern Coast of the Eastern Kingdoms Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Afilliations: The Lumailynn Height: Five-Feet, Two-Inches Weight: Approx. 135lbs Occupation: Professional Rogue, Poison Maker, Pirate and Rather An Expertly Skilled Barmaid When The Need Arises Quote: "Tae tell yeh th' truth, I'm nae all tha' brave." Persona and Description If you asked Tettra to describe herself in two words, those words would be 'Free Spirit'. She cherishes a sense of freedom and the ability to do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. She doesn't believe in a strict sense of 'right' or 'wrong', but sees much of the world in a morally gray tone. Tettra is decidedly short, but good things come in small packages. Evenly toned muscles can be easily made out, along with the scars and dark tan of her skin, all indicative of a life of sailing. She has very thick, golden blonde hair that waves down to her waist when loose. She normally wears her hair up in a bun at the back of her head, however, finding the usually tangled mass to be quite bothersome. Having once been blind in her right eye, druidic restorative magic has since repaired and given sight to it. At one point in her life, Tettra had what most only assume was a case of multiple personality disorder. Since her nineteenth birthday, there hasn't been any further evidence of this. History The Kid Pirate, the Adolescent Fool Being the only daughter of a ship's captain had its perks. No one (but the captain-father himself) ever really told the young Tettra what to do and even then, the man had a good deal of trouble reining in the girl. Bright, optomistic and virtually care-free, Tettra belonged to no one and nothing seemed more important to her than the sea that her floating home glinded across. Through the years of her childhood she learned several talents that came naturally, aside from becoming an expert sailor. The art of thievery, subtle sneaking along with a multitude of combat techniques were quickly absorbed with the gusto and speed of an apt pupil who was truely smarter than she seemed. Through a set of circumstances never fully explained, a mutiny ensued somewhere around Tettra's seventeenth year and she found herself quite framed for the murder of the captain and the first-mate and sub-sequently left at the dock in Booty Bay without a family, friend or crew of any sort. The Reluctant Assassin and the Desperate Child After a time of getting used to travelling on land, Tettra found herself largely alone. She couldn't bring herself to sail under another captain yet, and was content to wander and go where her feet carried her. Eventually her path crossed with that of Kathias Tigerheart and his beloved, Jatria Al'Carin. Through them she became friends with the Felsworn Sail and their captain, Meliawen Skyrose. Perhaps it was destiny, perhaps it was intuition, perhaps it was the fact that Tettra didn't feel right not belonging to a crew. Either way, she became something of an un-official member of the Felsworn Sail, winding up under their protection and sense of kinsmanship. It was some time after this that she met a man named Brandr Fearheller, a sailor who wasn't affiliated with the Felsworn Sail. Not quite trusting him at first, they grew to be friends over a span of time. It was during those times that Tettra's 'multiple personality disorder' began to get most severe. She would, during the time they spent together, run off without much warning, leaving those she was with quite bewildered. One night in Deadwind Pass, whilst spending time with Brandr, whom she had grown very close to, the opposite persona revealed itself. Brandr managed to get a name from that second person, 'Ikinare'. The delusioned woman believed her self to be a spirit that had come to inhabit Tettra's person. With the intent to use Tettra has she saw fit, Ikinare fled the scene, determined to keep Brandr and Tettra apart. Strong willed as both personalities were, Tettra and Ikinare were at a constant struggle of wills, though it seemed Ikinare always had the upper hand and the superior strength. After many months of working together, Brandr and Tettra managed to get rid of Ikinare and no further instances of her mental condition have arisen since. Category:Human Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance